Je t'aime d'un amour inconditionnel et éternel
by Stelena Only One
Summary: Alors que l'autre côté s'effondre, Stefan, Elena, Lexi, Luke, Enzo et Bonnie attendent l'arrivée de Damon et Alaric mais rien ne se passe comme prévu ... Sauront ils faire face aux conséquences ?
1. Sacrifice

Alors que tous le monde était de l'autre côté attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de Damon et Alaric par la même occasion, Liv était en train de s'épuiser petit à petit et cette dernière risquait de ne pas tenir une éternité ainsi. C'est pour cela que son frère Luke, s'empressa de toucher Bonnie afin de pouvoir revenir dans le monde réel et raisonner sa sœur quand à la gravité du sort qu'elle effectuait en ce moment même, mais cette dernière ne voulait pas lâcher prise maintenant car ses amis comptaient sur elle pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre bien qu'elle sache que Bonnie ne pourrait revenir parmi eux. En revanche puisque Luke venait de passer à travers la jeune sorcière Bennett, les autres devaient le faire aussi car Liv perdait de plus en plus ses forces. Enzo sauta donc sur l'occasion pour revenir parmi le monde des humains. De l'autre côté Damon restait introuvable et Elena ne voulait donc pas passer le pas et revenir des morts sans lui. Stefan alors se plaça devant cette dernière et la regarda droit dans les yeux

\- Je vais le ramener Elena fait moi confiance, mais pour cela il faut que toi tu passes a travers Bonnie car tant que tu sera là je ne bougerai pas d'ici

Elena fit un léger signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait faire ce qu'il lui disait et avec la paume de sa main, toucha l'épaule de Bonnie et revint « à la vie » si on peut dire ça ainsi. De son côté Stefan avant de partir à la recherche de Damon se tourna vers Lexi et il la poussa légèrement de manière à ce qu'elle touche son ami sorcière. Lexi fit alors son apparition dans le cimetière à côté d'Elena surprise de l'action de son meilleur ami car elle ne comptait pas revenir ici. Une fois ses proches assurés de vivre Stefan parti à la recherche de son frère ainé dans la forêt . Il savait qu'il avait que très peu de temps devant lui car Luke était déjà en train de mettre la pression à sa jumelle afin que cette dernière arrête son sortilège. Quelques minutes plus tard il les retrouva et les emmena rapidement en direction de Bonnie afin de ne pas perdre une seconde leur expliquant la situation quand à la sorcière Liv et son frère. Bonnie les vit venir à elle puis regarda en direction de la petite maison si on peut dire ça ainsi et elle vit Luke se lever et commencer des incantations afin de protéger sa sœur et donc d'arrêter immédiatement le sort

\- Je ne pourrai en faire passer qu'un seul les garçons je suis désolé… Luke est en train de rompre la magie.

Les trois garçons se tenaient la main et se regardèrent dans les yeux comme pour se dire adieu, puis Stefan en un mouvement de bras posa les mains de Ric et Damon sur Bonnie afin qu'il puisse vivre longtemps et heureux ensemble car il se souvient de la souffrance que son frère à subi lors de la mort de son meilleur ami. La jeune métisse regarda son ami se sacrifier pour son frère et son confrère

\- Mais Stefan qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai fait la meilleure chose à faire. Je préfère rester là ou même disparaitre et les savoir en vie plutôt que de revenir là bas. J'ai plus grand-chose qui m'attende de l'autre côté …

\- Lexi et même Elena

\- Lexi comprendra mon choix bien qu'elle en souffrira et Elena à toujours aimé Damon donc c'est mieux ainsi je te promet

\- Non Stefan tu mérites de vivre comme les autres !

\- Et toi ?! Tu vas mourir sans dire au revoir à personne non plus. Tu te sacrifies pour les autres aussi Bonnie.

Elle baissa la tête et ne dit rien et essaya tout de même de toucher Stefan pour qu'il passe à travers elle mais rien ne se passa. Luke avait bel et bien réussi à rompre le sort. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Stefan mais il préférait que ça se passe ainsi. Il avait perdu celle qui pensait être la femme de sa vie au profit de son frère qu'il aime malgré tout. Il ne pourrait surement pas retrouver l'amour le vrai et pour cela il préférait mourir et laisser son frère vivre éternellement avec Elena bien qu'au fond ça le tue.

Lorsque Damon et Alaric passèrent à travers Bonnie et revinrent dans le monde tel qu'ils le connaissent, Elena sauta dans les bras de Damon avec les larmes aux yeux mais le vampire était perturbé et se mit à hurler

\- Non .. non … NON !

Cette dernière ne comprenait pas la réaction de son petit ami et essaya de le faire parler mais ce dernier ne trouvait pas la force de lui répondre. Ric quand à lui avait la tête baissé et ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas. Lexi quand à elle comprit ce qui venait de se passer en ne voyant pas revenir son meilleur ami. Elle s'avança vers Damon avec les larmes aux yeux

\- Damon je t'en prie dis moi qu'il va revenir

Ce dernier regarda Lexi dans les yeux et il baissa la tête en s'effondrant en pleurs. La jolie blonde tomba à genoux avec les yeux rempli de larmes puis Elena commença à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait

\- C'est … c'est … Stefan .. il est mort ? Non c'est pas vrai Damon

Elena se rappela ce qu'il lui avait dis précédemment. Il lui avait promis de lui ramener Damon, et il l'avait fais et ce quitte à se sacrifier. Damon regarda les deux femmes et leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé de l'autre côté en compagnie de Stefan et Alaric. Lexi en colère se dirigea vers la petite maison afin de tuer Luke et sa sœur , mais ils n'étaient plus là, ils avaient quittés le champs de bataille. Elena, Alaric et Damon arrivèrent à leur tour. Ils étaient tous en pleurs et abasourdies par la perte de Stefan. Lui de son côté Stefan était avec Bonnie et voyait ses amis, son frère et son ex le pleurer de toute leur force et cela le touchait énormément. Il alla les rejoindre bien que ceux-ci ne pouvaient pas le voir accompagné de la jeune sorcière. Cette dernière s'adressa à eux

\- Stefan est ici avec nous. Avant que l'autre côté n'explose, il voudrait s'adressez à chacun d'entre vous

Stefan commença par Alaric. Il s'approcha de lui et prit la parole sachant que Bonnie allait répéter chacune de ses paroles

\- Ric, merci d'être celui que tu es. Tu as été un tuteur exemplaire pour Elena au moment ou elle perdait tous le monde et tu as su faire ce que je n'ai jamais réussi en 165 ans. Raisonner Damon et le rendre meilleur. Merci pour tout ça.

Ce dernier laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue et Stefan le réconforta en lui tapotant l'épaule car bien qu'on ne pouvait pas le voir il pouvait interagir avec eux malgré tout. Il se dirigea ensuite vers Elena ce qui surprit Bonnie car elle pensait qu'il lui adresserait la parole en dernier avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble

\- Elena je pense qu'on s'est tout dis … et c'est mieux ainsi. J'espère que tu seras heureuse avec mon frère…

\- Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as que ça à me dire Stefan ? Je sais que je t'ai blessé mais .. mais je t'aime quand même

\- Il vaut mieux que je ne t'en dise pas plus … *chuchote* Je t'aime Elena

Il regarda Bonnie pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas lui faire part de la fin de sa phrase pour ne pas embrouiller son esprit alors qu'elle est avec Damon. Elena pleura et Stefan posa sa main sur sa joue comme il le faisait quand ils étaient ensemble et l'embrassa sur la joue tendrement. Cette dernière rougit et avait des frissons ce qui donna le sourire à Bonnie. Stefan se plaça devant Damon

\- Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé je veux que tu saches que je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait avant que l'on rencontre Elena. Toute la souffrance que tu as dû supporter par ma faute j'en suis profondément désolé. Avec Elena il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé et je suis content pour toi. Tu te souviens ce que je t'avais dis ? Si elle te choisi je partirai et je te laisserai vivre avec elle heureux … c'est chose faite à présent. Je t'aime de toutes mes forces Damon

Stefan fondit en larmes tout comme Damon à l'écoute des paroles profondes de son frère et il le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces

\- Je voulais pas ça Stefan … pas qu'on en arrive là …

Le plus jeune des Salvatore alla pour finir à la rencontre de sa meilleure amie et il sourit.

\- La meilleure on y arrive.. Tu as été mon rayon de soleil, alors que mon ciel s'obscurcissait et que je me perdais, tu as été la personne la plus importante de ma vie et je te devais bien ça en échange. Si tu savais a quel point je tiens à toi Lexi. Je veux que tu fasses ta vie, que tu vives heureuse comme j'ai dû le faire quand tu es parti. Si un jour tu veux parler, sache que je ne suis pas loin, je suis juste là au creux de ton cœur. Je t'aime fort Lexi

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue tout en la câlinant. Cette dernière était inconsolable et elle pleurait dans les bras de Stefan qui lui caressait les cheveux pour la calmer

\- Dis leur que je les aimes tous autant qu'ils sont Bonnie et que j'ai été heureux de faire partie de leur vie pour une plus ou moins longue durée, mais que toute les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et pour finir si il y a un moyen de me faire revenir, qu'ils ne le fassent pas car cela coutera la vie à quelqu'un. Une vie contre une autre. Je les aimerai toujours, ils faut juste qu'ils s'accrochent à ça .

Bonnie répéta mot pour mot ce que Stefan venait de lui dire et Elena tomba à genoux sur le sol. Le vampire de 165 ans s'approcha de son ex et s'asseya devant elle. Il lui sécha ses larmes et l'embrassa sur le front afin de calmer son chagrin. Stefan mis ses mains dans celles d'Elena et les embrassa ensuite. Il s'était promis de ne pas la perturber mais c'était dur pour lui de la voir ainsi mais aussi de laisser filer l'amour de sa vie. Cette dernière ressenti plein d'émotions de joie surgir et Stefan lâcha alors ses mains. Il prit un papier qu'il avait dans sa poche ainsi qu'un crayon de papier ce qui est toujours utile en cas d'attaque de vampire, bien que ce soit petit, et il y écrit un mot qu'il glissa dans la poche d'Elena . Bonnie quand à elle sorti et Stefan la rejoins quelques secondes après. L'autre côté était en train de se détruire et les deux amis se tenaient la main avant que le monde n'explose

\- Merci pour tout Bonnie

\- De rien Stefan, mais tu aurais dû lui dire la vérité à Elena …


	2. La vie sans toi

Une fois cette lumière blanche aveuglante passé, Stefan et Bonnie était toujours debout en un seul morceau dans la forêt mais sans personne autour. Ces deux derniers ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer car ils étaient censés mourir en même temps que le monde réel mais ce n'était pas le cas puisqu'il devait être dans une sorte de monde parallèle sans âme qui vive.

\- Euh c'est quoi ça Bonnie ?

\- Aucune idée. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il vient de se passer

Stefan pouffa de rire et se gratta la tête. Il était pas mort certes mais bien qu'il adore Bonnie, ce n'était pas un cadeau de la nature de devoir subir au quotidien cette solitude. Lui qui aime tant être entouré des personnes qui lui sont cher, c'est comme un cauchemar. Il espérait qu'il y avait une infime chance de revenir pour de vrai mais il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoir car ça le détruirait donc il préférait ne pas penser à cela. La jeune sorcière se mit à marcher afin de sortir de la forêt et se diriger vers la ville.

\- Suis moi Stefan, on va peut être découvrir ce pourquoi nous sommes ici.

Le jeune Salvatore s'exécuta et suivi son amie. Plus ils avançaient, plus le silence était assourdissant. Un petit quart d'heures après, ces derniers se retrouvèrent devant la maison d'Elena, ce qui fit remonter à Stefan tous les souvenirs de ces moments passé avec elle ici dont le dernier est sa séparation à l'annonce des sentiments d'Elena à l'égard de son frère ainé. Cela à eu lieu ici sur ce perron et il se souvient de toute la douleur qu'il a ressenti. A chaque mot qu'elle prononçait c'était comme si on lui enfonçait un pieu dans le cœur. Bonnie remarqua cette douleur dans les yeux de Stefan et alors ramassa le journal qui était posé dans la pelouse de la cour et elle frappa doucement sur la tête de ce dernier pour lui changer les idées

\- Hey il y a le journal, lisons les actualités Ste …. Fan

\- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a Bonnie ?

\- La date, regarde la date

\- 10 mai 1994

\- On est enfermé dans le passé …

Du côté du monde des vivants la mort définitive de Stefan avait troublé tous le monde. Lorsque Caroline appris la nouvelle, cette dernière devint incontrôlable car elle ne voulait pas croire qu'elle l'avait perdu pour toujours. Elle qui l'aimait secrètement mais qui n'a pas eu l'opportunité de le lui dire, a présent c'était impossible pour elle de lui dire à quel point elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle en voulait à Elena car elle l'a supplié de faire revenir Damon car elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. En plus de lui avoir briser le cœur à de nombreuses reprises, cette dernière avait porté le coup ultime et Stefan était mort.

Alaric quand à lui avait repris sa vie de professeur mais en université puisqu'il était toujours impossible pour les vampires de revenir à Mystic Falls. C'est celui qui à le mieux gérer la disparition définitive de Stefan, non pas parce qu'il l'aimait pas ou quoi, mais parce que Stefan lui avait demandé d'être fort et de se battre et c'est ce qu'il faisait. De son point de vue, en se laissant submergé par l'émotion, il n'honorerait pas la promesse qu'il a fait à Stefan et sa mémoire par ailleurs. En revanche cela ne l'empêchait pas de chercher des pistes pour essayer tant bien que mal de le faire revenir parmi eux

Damon avait emménagé pas très loin de Whitmore afin de pouvoir rester proche d'Elena. La disparition de son frère l'avait bouleversé c'est vrai mais il avait abandonné toute ses recherches pour le faire revenir car ces dernières ne donnaient rien. Il noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool dans les premiers temps, mais à présent il était redevenu le Damon qu'il était avant la disparition de Stefan. D'ailleurs il trainait régulièrement avec Enzo qui ne l'encourageait pas à rechercher son petit frère.

Lexi a décidé de reprendre les cours et ce bien qu'elle ne suit pas vraiment le contenu de ceux-ci , elle fait cela car elle se sent proche de son meilleur ami lors quand elle est en cours magistraux. Lui qui aimait tant l'école, c'est pour lui qu'elle faisait cela. Devant les autres elle était forte et ne montrait pas que ça l'affectait et elle leur disait « Stefan m'a demandé d'être forte et qu'il était encore là alors je l'écoute ». Mais le soir dès qu'elle se retrouve toute seule dans sa chambre, elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder toutes les photos d'elle et Stefan et par la même occasion de fondre en larmes. Il y a déjà 4 mois qu'il est parti mais chaque jour cette douleur, ce vide est toujours présent et s'agrandi même

Elena quand à elle est perturbé par la mort de son ex petit copain. Même dans son dernier souffle de vie, il aura fait ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, il se sera sacrifié pour qu'elle puisse être heureuse avec Damon, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait qu'elle serait heureuse en sa présence, mais plus le temps passe, plus Stefan lui manque et plus Damon la dégoute. C'est comme si la disparition de son frère ne lui faisait rien, il a donné sa vie pour lui et ce dernier fait comme si de rien n'était, il va même jusqu'à trainer avec Enzo qui l'encourage à continuer ainsi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle garde ses distances avec Damon. A ce moment précis elle voudrait tant retrouver son ancien journal intime pour qu'elle puisse relire tout ce qu'elle a fait avec Stefan, mais il avait péri dans les flammes en même temps que sa maison. La vie n'était pas facile sans lui mais elle avait trouvé un moyen d'apaiser sa douleur mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le pleurer tous les jours. D'ailleurs elle avait rendez vous avec Luke là. Ce dernier lui fournissait des herbes qui lui permettait non seulement de voir Stefan mais aussi de le toucher. Une fois fourni elle alla dans la forêt en cachette, mais cette fois ci, Lexi qui était dans la même université qu'elle la suivi pour voir ce qu'elle mijotait.

Alors qu'Elena préparait sa sorte de potion Lexi prit la parole

\- Elena qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- *surprise* Euh rien … je viens pour repenser à Stefan .. je me sens proche de lui quand je suis ici

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il voudrait et d'ailleurs , tu as encore tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé donc pourquoi tu essayes de te convaincre qu'il te manque alors que c'est faux *énervé*

Lexi pétait un plomb totalement car elle n'avait plus rien, plus personne sur qui compter alors qu'Elena avait tous ce dont elle souhaitait. Même avant de mourir Stefan à préféré son bonheur au sien.

\- Lexi ne dis pas ça je t'en prie. Je sais que tu es énervé parce qu'il n'est plus là et que tu es triste. Mais moi aussi. Quand toi tu as perdu ton meilleur moi j'ai perdu ..

\- Ton ex que tu as salement rejeté pour son frère qui ne lui ressemble en rien et qui est mauvais. Il t'a tout donné et tu l'as rejeté comme un mal propre … Toi et Damon vous n'avez pas de cœur

Elena était touché par ce que venait de lui dire la meilleure amie de Stefan qui était pourtant si gentille avant tout cela, mais elle pouvait comprendre sa réaction bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas tout.

\- Bois ça Lexi … Ce mélange te permettra de le revoir … c'est ce que je fais tous les après midi vers cette heure ci …

Lexi arqua un sourcil d'incompréhension suite à ce que venait de lui dire la jeune brunette qui se trouvait en face d'elle mais elle se mit à boire une gorgée puis Elena lui prit le calice afin de boire à son tour car elle voulait encore le revoir.

De l'autre côté Stefan et Bonnie avait remarqué qu'ils étaient contraints de vivre en boucle la même journée et d'ailleurs par moment ce dernier s'éclipsait en milieu d'après midi laissant la sorcière toute seule dans son monde. Le fait qu'il s'éclipse est dû au fait qu'Elena le fasse venir, car bien que cela soit dans sa tête, une partie de l'âme de Stefan est bel et bien là lorsqu'elle discute avec. Mais ce dernier est bien décidé à y mettre un terme aujourd'hui. Mais il fut extrêmement surpris de voir Lexi en plus d'Elena ce jour ci.

Cette dernière n'en revenait pas et lui sauta immédiatement dessus afin pouvoir l'étreindre le plus fort possible contre elle

\- Hey doucement ma belle*sourire*

\- Mais comment cela est possible ? Je peux te toucher, te parler, te voir.

\- Oui tu peux mais ce sera la dernière fois. Je ne veux plus que vous fassiez cela

Cette dernière le prit à part pendant quelques minutes pour lui expliquer ce qu'elle faisait maintenant et qu'il lui manquait terriblement . Stefan se contenta de l'embrasser sur le front et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle cracha son venin sur Damon mais ce dernier lui demanda de s'abstenir de faire ce genre de commentaires. Lexi se leva et alla s'excuser tout de même auprès d'Elena. Celle-ci lui dis que ce n'était rien et elle se dirigea vers Stefan.

\- Pourquoi tu continues à faire ça pour me voir Elena ? Tu dois arrêter. J'ai fait tout ça pour que tu vives ta vie amoureuse avec Damon sans moi dans tes pates comme vous avez toujours voulu et tu continues à venir me voir

\- Stefan, je ne peux pas me passer de toi .. je n'ai jamais voulu que tu partes . Je t'ai toujours voulu dans ma vie, et j'ai réalisé aussi ces derniers mois que je m'étais trompé sur toute la ligne

\- Ne dis rien Elena, arrête toi là …

\- Non Stefan je dois te dire ça. Tu es l'amour de ma vie et je m'en veux pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé, de ne pas avoir pu m'en rendre compte avant, mais te perdre m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur mes vrais sentiments et c'est toi Stefan. Je t'aime, je suis amoureuse de toi

Stefan avait les larmes aux yeux et il baissa la tête. Il ferma les yeux et disparu immédiatement mais avant de partir il lâcha ces dernières paroles

\- N'essaye plus de me revoir. Je ne viendrai plus.

La jeune Gilbert se mis en position assise sur le sol avec la tête recroquevillé dans ses genoux. Elle restait dans cette position pendant quelques minutes afin de ne plus penser à cela mais elle s'en voulait d'avoir fait autant souffrir Stefan pour au final rien car elle l'aimait toujours et beaucoup plus que Damon … La nuit commençait à tomber alors Lexi la rejoint

\- Elena il commence à faire sombre, partons maintenant

-Hm tu as raison

Elle se leva avec des larmes pleins les yeux, elle tremblait légèrement

\- Elena je suis encore désolé pour ce que je t'ai dis et merci pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin pu le revoir

\- Oh c'est rien tu n'avais pas tort de toute manière.

Elena mis ses mains dans les poches et elle sentit un papier dans sa poche droite. Elle le sortit et l'ouvrit pour voir ce qu'il était écrit dessus, puis avant de le lire elle se souvint de la nuit ou Stefan est mort, avant de partir définitivement, lorsqu'elle était au sol en larmes, ce dernier était venu près d'elle et lui avait glissé quelques chose dans la poche. Elle se mit alors à lire ce qui était écrit sur le papier : _« Je t'aime. Pour toujours et à jamais . S »._ Elle regarda le ciel et se mit à sourire tout en plaçant le mot contre son cœur et en chuchotant _« Moi aussi je t'aime Stefan »_


	3. I'm back

Après ses échanges avec sa meilleure amie et son ex petite copine, Stefan retourna d'où il venait, dans le monde parallèle en compagnie de Bonnie. Ces derniers moments avec Elena furent très émotifs pour lui et il avait les larmes aux yeux pour ne pas dire qu'il pleurait. Lors de son retour la jeune sorcière lui tomba dessus pour savoir ce qu'Elena lui avait dit aujourd'hui et elle remarqua qu'il était très perturbé et que ses yeux étaient mouillés. Elle voulait savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état alors délicatement elle lui prépara le gouter. Stefan se mit assis sur le canapé dans le salon et passa ses mains devant ses yeux afin de pouvoir faire disparaitre ses larmes. Il savait que Bonnie allait lui demander un compte rendu et il ne comptait pas lui mentir sur ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas mais il était très pudique quand il s'agissait de montrer ses émotions négatives. Autant montrer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime, il n'a pas de problème mais en ce qui concerne le fait de se mettre à nue et de partager son malheur en pleurant il n'était pas à l'aise avec cela. Quelques minutes après Bonnie arriva avec un gros brunch ce qui le faisait sourire. D'habitude c'était lui qui faisait à manger et là son amie avait fait l'effort de préparer cela pour eux et ça le touchait bien que ce ne soit pas grand-chose. Ces quatre mois en compagnie de la jeune sorcière lui avait appris à mieux la connaitre, à la découvrir et il l'appréciait énormément. Avant il était en bon terme avec elle mais il n'était pas spécialement proche mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus pareil. Tout cela est purement amical bien entendu mais il aimait ces moments en sa compagnie.

\- Stefan tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé de l'autre côté ? J'aurais d'ailleurs moi aussi quelque chose à te dire de très important et qui pourrait te rendre le sourire

\- J'ai vu Elena comme d'habitude mais cette fois ci elle n'était pas seule, il y avait Lexi aussi. On a beaucoup parlé, et Elena m'a pris à part pour me dire quelque chose …

\- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait … qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de moi et qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant.

\- C'est super alors

\- Pas vraiment Bonnie … Je te rappelle que je ne la reverrais plus jamais donc j'aurais préféré l'ignorer...

\- Mais tu la vois tous les jours c'est déjà ça

\- Non je lui ai dit de ne plus faire cela à présent. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu avais à me dire. J'ai loupé quoi ?

\- Et bien j'ai rencontré quelqu'un du nom de Kai au supermarché cette …

\- Donc on n'est pas tous seul

\- Non mais attend ce n'est pas tout. On a trouvé un moyen de rentrer pour de vrai

Stefan n'en revenait pas. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre le laissait bouche bée car il ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'était pas sûr de l'information que venait de lui divulguer la jeune Bennett donc il lui demanda si c'était vrai ou si cela était simplement des bruits de couloir.

\- Non cela est bien vrai

Il se retourna cherchant d'où provenait cette voix car une chose est sûre c'est que cette voix était celle d'un homme et non pas celle de Bonnie. Est-ce que c'était ce fameux Kai ? Ou un tout autre inconnu qui voulait s'ajouter au voyage. Un homme qui était tapi dans l'ombre sorti de sa cachette afin que l'on puisse le voir enfin. Il était relativement jeune, de taille normale et il avait les cheveux noirs.

\- Et qui es-tu ?

\- Kai

C'était donc bien lui que Bonnie avait rencontré pendant son absence. Ce dernier s'avança dans le salon et pris position dans l'un des deux canapés des Salvatore. Au passage il prit un pancake que la jeune femme avait soigneusement préparé. Il expliqua donc pendant de longues minutes à Stefan ce qu'il avait expliqué a la sorcière tout à l'heure. C'est-à-dire que grâce à un objet qu'il détient qui ressemble à une matrice, il pouvait se servir de la puissance de l'éclipse afin de pouvoir revenir dans le monde réel. Et qu'il lui manquait plus qu'une sorcière pour pouvoir enclencher le sort et le rendre possible, ainsi que la force d'un vampire pour trouver la grotte se cachant sous terre qui est l'endroit parfait pour tirer toute la force de l'éclipse. Il connaissait donc l'endroit mais n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour creuser aussi profondément.

\- J'entends ce que tu nous dis mais il y a un problème … Bonnie en devenant l'ancre à perdu ses pouvoirs

Bonnie lança un grand sourire à Stefan et elle alluma toutes les bougies présente dans le salon et fit alluma un feu dans la cheminée. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout pouvait donc rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Tout est bon. Pour rentrer vous avez besoin de moi et ma matrice et moi j'ai besoin de vous et de vos pouvoirs. Il me semble que nous formons donc une équipe à présent.

Stefan regarda son amie et cette dernière lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle était d'accord avec les paroles de Kai. Le vampire s'approcha de l'inconnu et il lui serra la main

\- Marché conclu !

De l'autre côté, la rencontre avec Stefan la nuit dernière avait fait un bien fou à la jeune Lexi et cette dernière était pris d'un élan de gentillesse et décida de rendre une petite visite à Damon Salvatore pour lui remettre les idées en place en ce qui concerne son petit frère. Elle arriva devant la porte et toqua. Ce dernier ouvrit et fut surpris de revoir la meilleure amie de Stefan, car il ne l'avait tout simplement plus revu depuis … depuis sa mort. Lexi ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la demeure de l'ainé des frères Salvatore sans en avoir sa permission, et elle prit place dans le salon ne le lâchant pas du regard

\- Que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Je suis venu pour te parler par rapport à Stefan. Tu sais cet homme-là un peu plus jeune que toi et qui se trouve être ton frère par la même occasion

\- Il n'y a rien à dire à ce propos … Je te rappelle qu'il n'est plus de ce monde

\- Oui c'est vrai il n'est plus de ce monde, mais c'est faux il y a beaucoup à dire à ce propos Damon !

\- QUOI ?! Qu'est ce qu'i dire ? Dis-moi toi qui est si forte parce que moi je ne vois pas !

\- C'est ton frère et tu n'as pas le droit de lui tourner le dos comme ça, tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras aussi facilement alors qu'il aurait remué ciel et terre pour toi, tu n'as pas le droit d'écouter Enzo plutôt que d'écouter ton cœur !

\- Ah ouais ? Et il me dit quoi mon cœur ? Que je dois chercher en vain mon frère ? Non désolé de te décevoir Lexi mais il ne me dit pas ça. Il me dit de tourner la page et c'est ce que j'ai fait

\- Vraiment ! Il n'est pas aussi fort que je le croyais finalement ce lien qui t'unissait à ton frère. Quand j'étais de l'autre côté, j'aimais la personne que tu étais devenu parce que malgré tes erreurs tu as changé et est devenu meilleur. Mais je me suis trompé puisque tu es redevenu la même personne qui s'en fout de tout et de tout le monde. Je suis persuadé que Stefan doit être déçu de voir ce que tu deviens.

\- Sors d'ici Lexi !

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire, j'allais le faire de moi-même. Je ne veux pas rester ici en ta présence. Mais avant de partir, sache que Stefan t'as toujours défendu même quand tu étais indéfendable. Et toi tu lui rends la pareille de cette manière … je n'ai même pas les mots. Tu me dégoutes

Lexi avait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues car le fait de parler de Stefan lui faisait autant de bien que de mal, mais ce qui la blessait était la réaction de Damon car il semble s'en moquer alors qu'on parle de son propre sang. En sortant elle claqua violemment la porte d'entrée et retourna dans la cité universitaire afin de pouvoir dormir ou du moins penser à Stefan.

Elena elle pour sa part avait deux ressentiments différents. D'un côté elle était heureuse car elle avait avoué ses sentiments à Stefan et que ce dernier lui a confirmé ressentir la même chose, mais d'un autre elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait pour toujours car il était mort. Seulement bien qu'il lui ait demandé de ne pas essayer de le faire revenir car il ne voulait que personne y laisse sa vie pour sauver la sienne, elle était bien déterminée à le faire revenir car elle veut vivre de nouveau cet idylle avec Stefan. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit elle devait avoir une conversation avec Caroline car cette dernière lui en voulait énormément et d'ailleurs la prenait pour responsable de la mort du beau brun aux yeux vert émeraude. A tel point qu'elle ne dormait plus dans la même chambre universitaire. La jolie blonde errait dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine et Elena qui passait par là en profita pour aller lui parler. Bien entendu elle ne comptait pas lui parler du renouveau de ses sentiments pour Stefan car elle sait que la jeune Forbes est également tombé amoureuse du beau vampire

\- Salut Caroline

\- *se retourne et voit Elena* Hm salut

\- Je sais que tu m'en veux mais je n'y suis pour rien

\- Si ! En lui demandant de sauver Damon tu l'as condamné à mourir

\- Caroline … je ne savais pas qu'il allait se sacrifier pour moi

\- Tu es pathétique Elena. Il s'est toujours sacrifié pour toi et tes beaux yeux

\- Je sais … mais à moi aussi il me manque terriblement

\- Mais tu as toujours Damon !

\- Euh pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas le sujet

\- Ouais tu as raison on s'en fout ! Pour une fois on va s'en moquer de ce qu'il se passe dans la vie d'Elena Gilbert !

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens mais je t'en prie arrête d'être aussi méchante et de me prendre comme responsable. Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez mal comme ça ? Quand toi tu as perdu un ami, moi j'ai perdu beaucoup plus que ça et crois-moi ce n'est pas facile à vivre

\- Je m'en fiche de toi. Tu n'es plus mon amie. Notre amitié est morte en même temps que Stefan

\- Très bien … je vais essayer de le faire revenir mais ce sera sans toi

\- C'est impossible …

\- Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas car il mérite que je me batte pour lui

Elena tourna les talons et laissa son amie ou plutôt ancienne amie en place dans le couloir à ses activités. Elle avait essayé d'arranger les choses et ce même si la blonde était agressive et même blessante envers sa personne, mais cela n'avait rien donné donc elle allait passer à autre chose et à vrai dire sa priorité s'appelait Stefan et non pas Caroline à ce moment.

Retour de l'autre côté avec Stefan, Bonnie et Kai. L'éclipse allait commencer et Stefan avait d'ores et déjà creusé suffisamment, de sorte à ce que la lumière du soleil puisse passer dans un certain espace pas très grand mais c'était assez. Bonnie à l'aide de la magie ouvrit la matrice de sorte à ce qu'elle agisse comme un point de passage entre ce monde parallèle et le monde réel. Une fois l'éclipse à son point culminant, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs magiques et en deux temps trois mouvements ils étaient en train de léviter puis ils ont disparus.

Kai était dans un couloir ou se trouvait une jolie blonde qui avait l'air perturbé. C'était donc une bonne cible pour lui. Il se dirigea vers cette dernière et plus il s'en rapprochait, il entendait une voix ce qui le surpris puisqu'elle était seule ici. Elle devait donc parler toute seule comme ça. Une fois devant elle, il se mit à la charmer mais cette dernière ne semblait absolument pas réceptive et l'envoya bouler ce qui le surpris puis il sourit

\- Bon retour dans la vraie vie mon cher Kai

Bonnie en ce qui la concerne atterri dans son ancienne chambre universitaire qu'elle partageait avec Caroline et sa meilleure amie Elena. En parlant d'elle, cette dernière ouvrit la porte et elle fut surprise en voyant la jeune Bennett en chair et en os. Elle ne prit pas le temps de parler pour s'expliquer ou quoi que ce soit, et elle lui sauta dessus ce qui fit sourire Bonnie qui accepta le câlin de la jeune brune

Damon lui de son côté était toujours en train de repenser à ce que lui avait dit Lexi tout à l'heure et elle avait raison. Ces derniers temps il avait agi comme un con et effectivement cela n'était pas bien envers son frère. Pour se faire pardonner il se dirigea vers la crypte des Salvatore ou repose tous les ancêtres Salvatore. Une fois arrivé là-bas il avait sa bouteille de whisky dans la main et il parla à voix haute pour libérer tout ce qu'il avait en lui, tous ses sentiments enfouis

\- Ouais me voilà enfin … Pendant tout ce temps c'est vrai j'ai tout fait de travers. Tu as donné ta vie pour moi et je ne te fais pas honneur Stefan. Mais c'est dur tu sais, la vie sans toi est dure. Cette crypte renferme tous les Salvatore, mais en ce qui te concerne je ne sais pas où tu es, et ça me tue. J'ai vu Lexi et elle m'a remis sur le bon chemin. Mais que je sois sur le bon chemin ou pas, une chose reste … tu me manques et je suis perdu mon frère. Je suis perdu sans toi et tout ça c'est ma faute …

Damon serra les dents et pris par la colère jeta la bouteille à travers la crypte mais au lieu que cette dernière n'explose, une main la rattrapa et Stefan fit son apparition

\- Je m'absente quelques temps et toi tu t'amuses à jeter tes bouteilles à moitié pleine. Ce n'est pas normal ça *rigole*

\- Stefan?

\- C'est bien moi mon frère

\- Comment je peux te voir ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas mort et c'est la vérité. Bien que tu aies beaucoup bu, je suis bien là. C'est une longue histoire mais je suis de retour, je suis là

Damon avec les larmes aux yeux prit son frère dans ses bras et le serra contre lui

\- Je suis là, je suis de retour Damon


	4. Retrouvailles

Damon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son petit frère venait de revenir tout droit du monde des morts alors que l'autre côté avait littéralement explosé. Stefan était un miraculé on pouvait dire ça ainsi mais ce que l'ainé des Salvatore ignorait c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à être revenu et de toute manière il le verrait tôt ou tard. Damon était plein d'interrogation et il bombardait son pauvre petit frère de question.

\- Comment tu es revenu ? Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de taxi pour faire revenir les morts comme ça

\- Non effectivement je te confirme qu'il n'y a pas de taxi ou autre pour te faire revenir c'est clair. Mais pour répondre à ta question, c'est une longue histoire et j'aimerai bien rentrer pour me reposer si tu vois ce que je veux dire parce qu'il se fait tard

\- Euh je ne sais pas où tu comptes aller cher frère mais il nous est impossible de revenir à Mystic Falls

\- Expliques toi

\- Tu te souviens de Marcos et ses voyageurs ? Et bien malgré leur mort, le voile magique empêchant les vampires et les loups garou de d'accéder à la ville est toujours en place. Donc si jamais tu ne comprenais toujours pas ce que je viens de te dire, tu n'as nulle part où dormir puisqu'il t'est impossible de retourner au manoir et donc par la même occasion tu as tout ton temps pour m'expliquer comment tu as pu revenir à la vie *sourire*

\- Je vois … Et bien tout cela est grâce à Bonnie …

\- *le coupa* Oh la sorcière est donc une sainte

\- Tu serais gentil de ne pas me couper quand je t'explique quelque chose

\- Oh oui excuse-moi continues donc

\- Avant que l'autre côté n'implose, sa grand-mère est venu la voir et Bonnie lui a proposé de reprendre sa place dans le cycle de la vie en revenant des morts mais celle-ci a catégoriquement refusé car elle avait trouvé la paix. Mais dans le même temps sachant que Bonnie était voué à mourir, elle a trouvé un moyen de la faire téléporter si on veut dans une dimension parallèle lorsque l'autre côté n'existerait plus. Elle devait y aller seule mais avant que tout s'écroule de l'autre côté, on s'est donné la main comme pour se dire au revoir, et du coup elle m'a emmené avec elle dans ce monde parallèle. On revivait le même jour en boucle encore et toujours, on revoyait la même éclipse ces quatre derniers mois et en plus on était seul ou du moins c'est ce qu'on pensait. Bonnie a rencontré un gars nommé Kai qui avait un objet qui nous permettrait d'utiliser la puissance de l'éclipse afin de revenir ici pour de vrai et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Voilà tu sais tout

\- Ah ouais on se croirait dans un film c'est un truc de dingue

\- Maintenant si tu me permets je vais aller voir une amie de longue date

\- Si jamais tu n'as pas d'endroit où dormir tu seras le bienvenu chez moi Stefan

\- Merci c'est gentil grand frère mais je pense que Lexi ne me laissera pas partir comme ça *rire*

Damon sourit en voyant son frère rigoler et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il lui avait tellement manqué et le revoir comme ça aussi heureux c'était un plaisir pour lui le grand méchant vampire. Alors que Stefan s'apprêtait à quitter la crypte, le jeune homme aux yeux bleu lui retint le bras et le prit dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui, puis il le laissa partir afin qu'il rattrape le temps perdu avec sa blondinette de meilleure amie qui lui avait remonté les brettelles il y a de cela une bonne heure.

Bonnie de son côté était toujours dans sa chambre avec la jolie Elena pour discuter tout comme l'avait fait précédemment les deux frères, puis lorsqu'elles eurent fini à propos de ce sujet-là, elles parlèrent d'autres choses et dans ces autres choses, bien entendu le sujet Stefan était très présent. A vrai dire ce sont des filles alors c'est pour le moins normal.

\- Dis Bonnie, est ce que tu es la seule à être revenue ici ou Ste …

\- Normalement si tout c'est bien passé, Stefan devrait être de retour si c'est ta question. En revanche je ne sais pas où il a bien pu atterrir.

\- Hm d'accord.

\- Et toi au fait avec Damon alors tu vas faire comment ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Ne fais pas l'innocente, Stefan m'a dit que tu lui a avoué toujours être amoureuse de lui

\- Ah oui ça … Et bien je n'y ai pas trop réfléchi mais tu vois Bonnie, tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité dans une relation, c'est avec Stefan que je l'ai eu et pas avec Damon … Donc je lui dirais toute la vérité mais à ce moment précis, la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est d'aller voir ou se trouve Stefan et de lui dire à quel point je l'aime et à quel point il m'a manqué et que je suis désolée.

\- Effectivement tu as beaucoup de chose à dire

La jeune sorcière ironisa et rigola avec sa meilleure amie et cette dernière lui sorti le mot que lui avait donné Stefan juste avant de quitter le monde réel et Bonnie souriait. Elle a toujours cru en leur amour et même si il est un peu tard pour qu'Elena s'en rende compte, tout n'était pas joué. Bien que le jeune vampire en ait souffert de voir l'amour de sa vie le laisser tomber après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son frère, il était quelqu'un de cœur et donc le pardon fait partis de ses vertus. Elle espérait que l'amour allait être plus fort que la souffrance, mais elle décida d'en informer son amie

\- J'espère que vous vous remettrez ensemble très sincèrement du fond du cœur Elena, mais il va falloir que tu sortes le grand jeu, et que tu rames pendant un certain temps car je ne pense pas qu'il va directement t'accueillir comme ça, comme si de rien n'était. C'est un vampire mais ça reste un homme avant tout et il a sa fierté et elle en a pris un coup. Il t'aime c'est sûr, mais après ce que tu as fait, prendra t'il le risque de se lancer à nouveau dans une relation amoureuse avec toi ? Je ne sais pas et je ne suis pas en mesure de te le dire car nous n'en n'avons absolument pas parlé lui et moi. Mais fait ça bien Elena

\- Comptes sur moi, je sais ce que j'ai à faire et je le ferais … je suis follement amoureuse de lui Bonnie. A un tel point que ça en devient troublant, mais c'est agréable.

Stefan qui passait par là pour rejoindre Lexi écouta à la porte ce que les deux amies se disaient et il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment. Cela le rendait heureux de savoir qu'Elena ressentait de nouveau des sentiments amoureux à son égard, bien qu'au fond elle les a toujours ressenti, mais il comptait bien la faire cravacher comme on dit, car le meilleur dans une relation, c'est toujours le début quand on se cherche et ce bien qu'ils se soient déjà trouvés. Puis alors qu'il était concentré sur la conversation qui se déroulait en ce moment même dans la chambre, la lumière du couloir s'alluma, et au bout de celui-ci, juste en face du vampire se trouvait une magnifique blonde qui se mit à ouvrir les yeux tellement grand que ces derniers faillirent sortir de leurs orbites. Lexi se dirigea vers Stefan à la vitesse de la lumière et lui sauta dessus. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il perdu l'équilibre et se retrouva au sol avec son amie de plus de 100 ans couché sur lui le cramponnant comme une sangsue ne voulant pas le lâcher

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ? C'est un rêve Stefan ?

\- Non je suis bien là Lexi, je suis de retour pour de bon

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et déversa quelques larmes de joie. Son meilleur ami était là et elle pouvait enfin le voir, le toucher et continuer à vivre en le sachant près d'elle. Ces quatre derniers mois furent très éprouvant pour la jeune vampire de 300 ans, mais tout cela était derrière elle à présent et elle comptait bien en profiter

\- Ce soir tu dors chez moi, et demain on va faire plein de chose ensemble. Je te présente des copines si tu veux …

\- Non ça ira Lexi c'est gentil de ta part mais je ne veux pas rencontrer tes amies.

\- Ouais de toute manière je n'en ai pas *rigole*

Lorsque Lexi sauta sur Stefan et que ces derniers tombèrent au sol, cela provoqua un gros bruit et pendant quelques minutes Bonnie et Elena ce sont regardé dans les yeux afin de savoir si elles allaient voir de quoi il s'agissait ou non, car ce n'est jamais bon signe lorsqu'il y a un bruit de ce genre. Puis Elena prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à sortir de sa chambre pour vérifier si il n'y avait pas de blessé, mais lorsqu'elle sortit, tout ce qu'elle aperçut était une femme ou du moins une étudiante couché sur un homme à quelques mètres de sa porte de chambre. Elle s'en foutait qu'ils fassent leurs affaires, mais pas en plein milieu d'un couloir tout de même, ils pouvaient bien se retenir et aller faire ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans la chambre, c'est la moindre des choses, un peu de retenu. C'est pour cela qu'elle se permit de prendre la parole

\- Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes dans un couloir, alors vous pouvez bien faire ce que vous voulez mais bon j'aimerai bien que cela soit dans votre chambre, plutôt que devant ma porte.

Lexi regarda Stefan assez surprise de la scène et face à ce quiproquo se mit à éclater de rire, ce qui provoqua par la même occasion le fou rire de Stefan et l'énervement d'Elena qui ne les avait pas reconnu.

\- Ooooh tu vas arrêter de rire toi c'est moi qui te le dis si tu continues comme ça

\- Non mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Aaaah aaaha aahaha

Elena connaissait ce brin de voix

\- Lexi c'est toi ?

\- Oui aaah ahaa … et je couche avec personne et je comptais coucher avec personne

\- Ah excuse je croyais en te voyant sur cet homme

Elena se mit à rire à son tour et Stefan quant à lui souriait car elle ignorait toujours qui il était et prit donc la parole

\- Cet homme ? En tout cas ça fait plaisir de voir que tu me reconnais aussi facilement

Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais sa voix en revanche elle pouvait la reconnaitre parmi des centaines, c'est la voix de cette personne qui résonnait dans sa tête ces derniers mois en lui chuchotant « Je t'aime ».

\- STEFAN !

Ce dernier se releva ainsi que Lexi et se retrouva nez à nez avec Elena. Elle lui sauta dessus et le serra dans ses bras pour lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué mais ce dernier restait quant à lui relativement froid pour lui montrer qu'il n'oubliait pas ce qu'elle avait pu lui faire. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et posa ses mains sur son visage comme elle l'a fait la toute première fois et approcha son visage afin de l'embrasser mais Stefan enleva les mains de la jolie brune et tourna la tête. Cette dernière embrassa le jeune Salvatore sur la joue.

\- Non Elena je suis désolé c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Je ne peux pas oublier comme ça

\- Je sais Stefan … j'attendrais

Elena avait les larmes aux yeux car ça fait toujours mal de se faire rejeter par celui qu'on aime, mais dans le même temps elle comprenait la douleur qu'avait dû endurer Stefan et elle compatissait. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte à quel point elle le blessait en ce temps-là. Alors qu'Elena essayait de ne pas craquer complétement, le cadet des frères d'une des familles fondatrices de Mystic Falls avança jusque la porte d'entrée de la chambre de son ex petite copine et il vit Bonnie et son regard s'illumina immédiatement dès que ses yeux furent en contact avec la jeune sorcière.


	5. Seconde chance

Lorsque Stefan posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme au teint caramel, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire et il se mit à ouvrir ses bras en grand tout en courant vers cette dernière. De son côté Bonnie eut à peu de choses près la même réaction en voyant son ami vampire avec qui elle était enfermé dans le monde parallèle. A vrai dire rester enfermer pendant 4 mois, ça rapproche deux êtres forcément et par la même occasion renforce le lien qui les unis. C'est alors qu'elle sauta dans les bras de Stefan afin de lui dire bonjour. Ce dernier la réceptionna en faisant bien attention à rester sur ses appuis et à ne pas tomber. Ils éclatèrent de rire tout en se faisant un câlin puis le jeune Salvatore pris la parole

\- Hey toi.

\- Hey beau gosse *rire*

\- Arrête voir de dire n'importe quoi va *rire*

\- Enfin bref. Tu vas bien depuis le temps ?

\- Ah oui depuis nos quelques minutes de séparation tout s'est bien passé et toi ?

\- Comme sur des roulettes mon très cher ami

Stefan la regarda tendrement avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue droite ainsi que sur la gauche, puis Bonnie le regarda à son tour

\- Et c'est en quel honneur

\- Merci de nous avoir ramené ici. Tu es la meilleure

Elena de son côté ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre sa meilleure amie et son ex petit copain qu'elle essayait de reconquérir par la même occasion. C'est vrai qu'avait-il bien pu se passer de l'autre côté pour qu'aujourd'hui ils soient aussi proches que ça, a un tel point qu'on pourrait se demander si ils ne formaient pas déjà un couple. Et si jamais ce n'était pas déjà le cas ? La belle brune regarda Lexi et baissa la tête légèrement car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'entre ces deux-là il se tramait quelque chose et que leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre avaient pris une autre tournure. Alors que Stefan et Bonnie continuait de parler de tout et de rien, Lexi décida de prendre Elena à part pour parler de son meilleur ami à cette dernière car elle avait bien remarqué son changement de comportement. Elena lui avait redonner de l'espoir lorsqu'elle n'en avait plus en lui permettant de revoir Stefan, alors elle comptait bien lui rendre la pareille.

\- Elena vient voir il faut qu'on parle

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- Stefan

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Lexi … je l'ai perdu …

\- Pourquoi tu pars défaitiste comme ça ?

\- Je ne pars pas défaitiste, je regarde la réalité en face c'est tout

\- Non c'est faux et tu le sais

\- Tu as bien vu comme moi, ils sont ensemble ou du moins c'est tout comme

\- Bonnie et Stefan ? Aaaaaah aaah tu es drôle Elena. Bien sûr que non qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble

\- Je l'ai vu dans leurs regards

\- Tu as rien vu du tout, parce que je peux te promettre qu'il n'y a rien entre eux. J'en ai parlé à Stefan la dernière fois lorsque tu m'as permis de le revoir et ils sont juste amis. Bien sûr qu'ils sont beaucoup plus proche qu'avant et c'est normal ça puisqu'ils ont passé quatre mois enfermés en ayant pour soutien uniquement l'autre, mais ça ne va pas plus loin que de l'amitié.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Je ne le pense pas, je le sais *clin d'œil*

\- Comment je vais faire pour le reconquérir après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Alors là je ne sais pas et je ne t'aiderai pas car il faut que ce soit toi qui trouve les idées et non pas quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je suis sûr que tu réussiras Elena. Tu sais il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer

\- Et moi non plus …

\- C'est très bien alors, tu n'as plus qu'à sortir le grand jeu

\- Merci Lexi, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi là

\- Oh me remercie pas je n'ai rien fait. Maintenant viens on va rejoindre les deux tourtereaux

Lexi se moqua alors d'Elena et cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel tout en rigolant à ce que venait de dire la belle blonde. Stefan et Bonnie quant à eux, avaient fini leur conversation et ils étaient en train de faire une bataille de polochon dans la chambre. Lorsque Lexi et Elena rentrèrent dans la chambre, Stefan qui se préparait à lancer ses oreillers sur la jeune sorcière se rétracta et il décida de s'en prendre aux deux nouvelles entrantes. Ces dernières ne s'y attendait absolument pas et les oreillers finirent leur course dans leur tête respective ce qui valut un fou rire monumental de Bonnie ainsi que de Stefan par la même occasion. Lexi regarda Elena puis Bonnie

\- Girl power ?

\- YEAH *les deux*

Les trois filles se jetèrent sur le pauvre Stefan qui ne pouvait rien faire face à ses trois lionnes qui s'attaquèrent à sa personne. En revanche il connaissait les points faibles de chacune d'entre elles alors il pouvait essayer de jouer sur ce tableau. A vrai dire il n'avait pas franchement le choix car elles avaient la supériorité numérique. Il s'attaqua alors à Bonnie dans un premier temps en lui léchant la joue

\- D'accord c'est bon j'abandonne Stefan mais arrête ça. C'est de la triche

Stefan lui lança son plus beau sourire et alors qu'Elena et Lexi se jetèrent à deux sur lui il tomba sur le lit. Pendant ce temps Bonnie s'essuya le visage et le jeune vampire en profita pour toucher les oreilles de Lexi avec insistance, chose qu'elle ne supportait pas et au bout de quelques secondes elle le supplia d'arrêter cela. Elle s'écarta alors de ce dernier et alors que Bonnie se préparait à retourner au charbon, Lexi lui barra le passage en mettant son bras devant elle tout en lui montrant à l'aide de sa tête les deux ex enfin seul. La jeune sorcière compris et fit un clin d'œil à la jolie blonde. Sur le lit le beau Salvatore essayait de se rappeler ce qui perturbait Elena lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et il se remémora qu'elle ne résistait pas lorsqu'on la chatouillait et c'est alors qu'il s'exécuta, seulement ce n'était pas suffisant pour la rendre hors d'état de nuire. A vrai dire quand ils étaient encore ensemble elle était humaine aussi donc elle était beaucoup plus douillette par la même occasion. Puis il lui vint une idée, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne solution, seulement il connaissait Elena et elle n'abandonnera jamais s'il ne la neutralise pas lui-même. Il la retourna de manière à se retrouver coucher au-dessus d'elle sur le lit et la regarda ardemment avec ses beaux yeux vert, puis tout en continuant à la chatouiller il se baissa sa tête et commença à lui faire des petits bisous sensuel dans le cou. Lorsque ce dernier se mit à faire cela, la jeune Gilbert avait des frissons qui lui traversaient tous le corps. Bonnie fit un sourire à Lexi

\- Ils sont mignons tous les deux

\- Oui c'est vrai. Ils sont fait pour être ensemble c'est une certitude

\- C'est clair

Elena succomba à la tentation bien qu'elle adorait cela malgré tout et elle releva la tête de Stefan afin de regarda son visage ainsi que ses yeux. Il lui lança un sourire malicieux

\- J'ai gagné ?

\- Oui et non

\- Comment ça non ?

Elle en profita de ces quelques secondes de flottement pour lui voler un baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres furent en contact Stefan ne put s'empêcher de les laisser ainsi et même d'approfondir le baiser. Elena quant à elle posa ses mains sur le visage de Stefan et commença à lui enlever sa veste. Il voulait stopper tout de suite et ne pas aller plus loin mais il avait tellement rêvé de ce fameux moment où il la retrouverait amoureuse de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas agir contre cela. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une blonde fit son apparition. Cette personne n'était autre que Caroline Forbes.

\- Elena …

Cette dernière était venu pour lui donner main forte afin de faire revenir Stefan dans ce monde mais lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le lit de la brune en train de se bécoter elle péta un plomb une fois de plus, ce qui les fit sortirent de leur bulle

\- Toujours la même histoire ! On en revient toujours à Elena Gilbert. On choisit toujours Elena Gilbert et ce peu importe ce qu'elle peut bien vous faire

Stefan se leva et regarda Caroline avant de s'adresser à elle

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça Caroline ?

\- Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant clair non ?! Elle t'a brisé le cœur, c'est limite si elle te l'avait pas arraché carrément et dès que tu reviens, la première chose que tu fais c'est te jeter à nouveau dans ses bras. Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça Stefan. Lorsque tu étais au plus mal, et qu'elle s'amusait avec ton frère à s'envoyer en l'air, c'était moi qui étais là pour toi. Mais peu importe parce que quoique je puisse faire ça n'aura pas d'importance.

\- Je sais et je te remercie pour tout ça Caroline mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Bêtement j'ai pensé qu'il y aurait pu y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre nous mais oublie ça. Personne ne fera le poids tant qu'il y aura Elena dans ta vie. Je ne vais pas te faire d'ultimatum à choisir entre elle et moi car tu la choisirais sans hésiter, je vais partir de moi-même la tête haute parce que je mérite mieux que ça.

La fille du shérif tourna les talons et parti comme une furie de la chambre dans laquelle elle venait de surprendre l'homme qu'elle aimait secrètement avec son ancienne meilleure amie.

\- Caroline ne pars pas …

Mais c'était trop tard, elle était déjà partie et elle ne voulait surement pas parler avec lui. Même si elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle devait se montrer forte et ne pas flancher pour un mec. Elena était choqué de ce qu'avait dit Caroline à son égard mais elle avait une rancœur énorme ces derniers temps envers elle puisqu'elle avait toujours eu ce que Caroline désirait. C'est alors qu'elle s'approcha de Stefan et qu'elle l'embrassa dans le dos mais cette fois ci ce dernier n'était pas réceptif

\- Caroline a raison

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- C'est trop facile. Je reviens et je retombe dans tes bras comme ça ? Non tu dois en baver, tu dois passer par tout ce que j'ai dû endurer ces dernières années

\- Stefan …

\- Non Elena n'insiste pas

\- Je sais que je t'ai blessé et je m'en veux, mais ne doute pas de mon amour à ton égard car je peux te jurer qu'il est vrai. C'est toi que j'aime et bien que je m'en suis rendu compte assez tard, je sais qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour reprendre là où on s'était arrêté.

\- Comment puis-je savoir si c'est vrai ou pas ?

Bonnie et Lexi s'immiscèrent dans la conversation et mirent en même temps une claque derrière la tête de Stefan

\- Parce que ça se voit gros béta

\- Oses me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti quand tu l'as embrassé.

\- Regarde l'éclat dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle te regarde

Stefan les dévisagea toutes les deux puis posa une énième fois son regard sur Elena.

\- Hm et bien je veux bien te laisser une chance de te racheter, mais on recommence tout depuis le début

\- Tout ce que tu veux ça me va tant que je suis avec toi. Demain ça te dirais de sortir avec moi au restaurant et ensuite d'aller au cinéma ou alors d'aller regarder les étoiles filantes ou comme tu veux

\- Oui si tu veux mais en attendant moi je vais aller dormir

Bonnie sauta sur le dos de Stefan

\- Dis Stefan et Lexi, puisque Caroline n'est plus dans la chambre et qu'il y a quatre lits, ça vous dirait pas de vous joindre à nous pour dormir ?

\- Euh non je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Bonnie

\- S'il te plait Stefan j'ai peur des fantômes

\- D'accord mais je sais que tu mens

Bonnie fit discrètement un clin d'œil à Elena et elle embrassa Stefan sur la joue pour le remercier. Une fois la jeune sorcière parti de ses épaules, il se déshabilla afin de ne garder que son boxer afin de dormir puis il se coucha dans son lit

\- Bonne nuit tout le monde

\- Bonne nuit Stefan

Elena ferma les yeux afin de pouvoir dormir et on pouvait voir s'afficher sur son visage un grand sourire. Demain elle allait enfin pouvoir se racheter auprès de l'amour de sa vie et de tout recommencer à zéro. Elle l'aimait et elle compte bien le lui montrer et le faire craquer à nouveau.


	6. Le plus beau jour de ma vie

Une fois les premiers rayons du soleil levé qui passait à travers les fenêtres de la chambre dans laquelle siégeais Lexi, Stefan, Bonnie et Elena, le seul garçon se réveilla petit à petit et se mit à sortir sans faire le moindre bruit de la chambre afin de se diriger à la cafétéria pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Bien entendu sachant qu'il avait dormi en boxer, il avait enfilé un short de foot et un T-Shirt qui trainaient dans la chambre. Une fois arrivé dans la cafétéria, il commanda comme si ils étaient douze à manger, mais à vrai dire il y avait parmi eux trois vampires et donc ils avaient un sacré appétit. Il remonta ensuite une fois sa commande prête en direction de la chambre, l'odeur des croissants l'enivrait mais il ne craqua pas et continua son chemin jusqu'à sa destination finale. Lorsqu'il rentra dans le dortoir, les filles étaient encore dans les bras de Morphée et cela le fit sourire car il les connaissait énormément les trois pour avoir passé un certain temps seul avec chacune d'entre elle et elles ressemblaient à des loutres. Il prépara la table du petit déjeuner en sortant tous ce qu'il avait bien pu acheter ou du moins bénéficier à l'aide de son pouvoir de dissuasion. Le plateau était chargé, il y avait quatre croissants à la framboise, quatre autre aux amandes, quatre au chocolat, quatre classique, ainsi qu'une bonne vingtaine de macarons. Il se décida ensuite à sortir les verres afin de pouvoir boire un coup de jus d'orange. Seulement une fois tous cela en place, il ne savait pas s'il devait les réveiller ou attendre qu'elles se réveillent et donc par la même occasion prendre une douche. Finalement sachant à quel point elles aiment leur lit et passer du temps dans ce dernier, il prit la décision d'aller prendre sa douche car il savait pertinemment que même en y sortant dans une bonne demi-heure, elles seraient encore dans la même position.

Stefan se dirigea donc dans la salle de bain en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui au cas où. Il se doucha tranquillement puis une fois cela terminé, il se sécha, et au moment de s'habiller, il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange et il déteste remettre les mêmes affaires, surtout en ce qui concerne les sous-vêtements. Donc tout simplement il passa sa serviette autour de sa taille sans rien en dessous, en attendant de pouvoir mettre quelque chose de plus approprié plus tard. De son côté, Elena se réveilla doucement et elle était de bonne humeur car aujourd'hui elle allait passer la journée avec Stefan afin de se racheter et de pouvoir recommencer depuis zéro. Son premier réflexe en se réveillant fut de regarder en direction de Stefan pour pouvoir tous simplement l'admirer qu'il soit endormi ou pas, mais tous ce qu'elle trouva était un lit déserté sans âme qui vive dedans. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que les deux filles quant à elle, étaient toujours là donc elle se demandait ou il pouvait bien être puis elle sentit une odeur de croissant dans le dortoir ce qui pendant un bref instant lui faisait penser à autre chose que Stefan. Cette odeur lui donnait l'eau à la bouche, elle commençait à avoir faim, elle se leva et la jeune femme aperçu le plateau du petit déjeuner plein à craquer et elle se dirigea vers ce dernier afin de pouvoir sentir ce qu'elle allait bientôt manger, mais comme elle était bien élevé, elle allait attendre que tout le monde soit debout et présent pour enfin entamer ce splendide petit déjeuner. Mais ses pensées de nourriture furent interrompues lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna pour voir qui venait là en espérant bien entendu que ça soit Stefan mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela. C'était bien lui qui se tenait là devant la porte de la salle de bain torse nu, avec uniquement une serviette autour de la taille ce qui signifiait donc qu'il devait être totalement nu dessous et cette idée fit perdre les pédales à Elena puisque son visage passa directement d'une couleur normale au rouge le plus total ce qui fit sourire Stefan qui brisa la glace

\- Hey Elena

\- Hey … Stefan … Tu … tu es beau dans cette tenue

Elena n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait dit. Bien entendu qu'elle le pensait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à le dire comme ça sans pression. Elle baissa la tête légèrement un peu honteuse mais au moins elle avait été honnête. Stefan rigola lorsqu'il l'entendit dire cela

\- Merci c'est gentil mais je n'ai rien à me mettre sur la peau donc j'ai opté pour la serviette

\- Hm je vois … Très bon choix

Cela devait être l'effet Stefan. Lorsqu'elle est en sa compagnie, elle se lâche totalement et voilà le résultat. Avec Damon c'est différent. Elle n'est pas inconfortable mais ce n'est pas la folie. Au final sa relation avec Damon ressemble à celle qu'elle avait avec Matt avant qu'elle ne rencontre Stefan. C'est platonique et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle recherche. C'est pour cela qu'avant de partir avec Stefan en rendez-vous galant, elle irait voir son grand frère pour tous lui dire et que de son côté ce n'est plus possible ainsi que tous ce qu'elle a sur le cœur

\- Merci ahaha. Je suis allé chercher le petit déjeuner pour nous

\- Je t'en prie *clin d'œil*. Oh c'est gentil de ta part. T'es un amour

\- Euh... Oh

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce compliment mais ça le touchait énormément. A vrai dire il avait décidé de lui donner sa chance aujourd'hui et elle commençait dès le début de la journée et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire c'est vrai. Cette dernière s'approcha doucement de lui et le garçon ne savait plus trop ou se placer mais il essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il était perturbé, il voulait lui montrer qu'il était maitre de la situation et qu'il mené le jeu à présent. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue doucement afin de le remercier de l'intention puis elle posa une main sur son torse et l'autre sur ses abdos. Toucher son corps musclé et si beau lui avait énormément manqué, mais ce n'était rien comparé au fait qu'il n'était plus présent. Seulement afin de la faire ramer Stefan enleva les mains d'Elena

\- Non ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je te rappelle qu'on doit apprendre à se connaitre avant. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça tu as envie de quoi ?

\- Je dois t'avouer que du moment que je passe du temps seul à seul avec toi ça me suffit, peu importe ce qu'on fait

\- Super alors on a un Scrabble on va bien s'amuser ce soir *éclate de rire*

\- Tu es bête *rigole à gorge déployer* Tu m'as manqué

Il s'arrête de rire et un grand silence prend possession de la salle et Stefan décide briser ce silence pesant

\- Non plus sérieusement ce soir j'avais pensé aller au restaurant et pour la fin de soirée c'est une surprise

\- D'accord ça me va alors. Une préférence pour ma tenue ?

\- Habille-toi comme tu le sens

\- Ok. J'ai hâte d'être à la surprise

Stefan sourit légèrement et dans le même temps Lexi et Bonnie se réveillèrent. Il les regarda en rigola

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, on vous attendait pour le petit déjeuner

Les deux jeunes filles le regardèrent puis se regardèrent et le regardèrent de nouveau

\- Euh excuse-moi Stefan mais on en parle de ta tenue ?

\- Ouais franchement beau gosse. T'es swag. Ne change rien

\- Vous avez bien raison chambré *rigole* Finalement Elena ceci est uniquement pour nous deux

Les deux filles se levèrent à la vitesse de la lumière et se mirent derrière le vampire pour le supplier

\- Non c'était une blague j'adore en vrai. C'est un plaisir de voir ton corps

\- Ouais Lexi a raison

\- Bon aller venez manger bande de morfale

\- MERCI *crièrent en cœur tout en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue* T'es le meilleur

Les quatre énergumènes s'éclatèrent le ventre avec magnifique petit déjeuner préparé par le seul garçon du groupe qui a eu le droit une fois de plus à un bisou de chacune des filles pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Elena parti rapidement car elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire avant ce soir et Lexi quant à elle emmena Stefan dans sa chambre afin de lui montrer quelques choses. Ce dernier la suivi sans broncher et une fois arrivée dans sa chambre il la regarda afin de montrer son incompréhension

\- Oui et donc qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

\- Aujourd'hui tu as un rendez-vous avec une fille il me semble

\- Oui et ?

\- Banane tu n'as pas un seul habit à te mettre dessus puisque tu as passé ces quatre dernier mois dans un autre monde

\- Ouais mais il me suffit d'aller au manoir

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment bête toi hein. Il y a encore le voile qui empêche les êtres surnaturels à entrer à Mystic Falls

\- C'est vrai merde ! Je dois faire du shopping alors

\- Non pas besoin et c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es là

\- Je ne comprends pas tout

Elle ouvre son dressing et il aperçoit deux parties distinctes, d'un côté les affaires de Lexi et de l'autre des vêtements plutôt destiné à être porté par un homme

\- Ce sont tes affaires. Elles sont tous ici. J'ai demandé au shérif Forbes de me passer l'intégralité de tes affaires vestimentaires lorsque tu es mort afin de pouvoir garder quelques choses de toi

\- Merci Lexi

Elena de son côté se dirigeait vers une maison dans laquelle elle n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis si longtemps. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et une fois devant la porte d'entrée, elle se mit à toquer. Quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit et un homme aux cheveux noir charbon et avec des yeux bleu perçant s'y trouvait derrière. Elena lui lança un sourire gêné et le visage de ce dernier s'illumina à la vue de cette femme

\- Salut Damon

\- Hey Elena. C'est un plaisir de te revoir

\- Pour moi aussi Damon, mais on doit parler

\- Oui d'accord si tu veux. C'est bon signe nan ?

\- Et bien ça dépend pour qui

\- Je t'écoute alors

\- Et bien comme tu sais, lorsque Stefan a disparu, tu as changé totalement à tel point que je ne t'ai plus reconnu

\- Oui c'est vrai, mais Lexi m'a remis les idées en place depuis

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais ton comportement m'a blessé et j'ai pris mes distances et j'ai réalisé certaines choses

\- Et donc ?

\- Je t'aime toujours c'est une certitude, mais pas au point d'être avec toi. Je suis désolé mais je ne me vois pas être plus qu'une amie pour toi Damon.

\- Vraiment Elena ?

\- Oui je suis tellement désolé. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie c'est une certitude, mais nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensemble, c'est un fait

\- Je peux changer Elena

\- Je sais que tu peux, mais je ne veux pas et il ne faut pas que tu changes

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce qu'on est comme on est Damon, et on ne doit pas changer pour une personne. C'est ce qui fait que tu es unique en ton genre

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre

\- Et tu ne vas pas me perdre. Mais je dois t'avouer que tu devras accepter certaines choses qui peuvent être perçu comme difficile

\- Tout ce qui compte est que tu sois dans ma vie.

\- Merci Damon. Je t'aimerai toujours et j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te correspondra

\- Merci à toi Elena. Je t'aimerai toujours moi aussi et tu mérites d'être heureuse

Elena lui fit un sourire et le prit dans ses bras

\- Je dois filer Damon. Je te dis à bientôt alors

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, tout c'était bien passé et donc elle avait à présent un poids en moins sur ses épaules, ce qui la libérait totalement. Elle pouvait donc se lâcher à cent pour cent dans sa possible future relation avec Stefan ce qui était important car cela lui tenait à cœur. Maintenant la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait penser était son rendez-vous avec lui ce soir. En parlant de cela elle se dépêchait car elle avait encore beaucoup à faire avant d'être prête car elle comptait bien se mettre sur son 31. Elena une fois dans sa chambre se dépêcha de prendre sa douche puis ensuite de se maquiller. Lorsqu'elle eut fini elle ne savait pas trop comment faire si elle devait se lisser les cheveux ou alors les boucler. Quand ils étaient ensemble, elle se lissait les cheveux mais à présent elle devait le surprendre et ne pas rester dans la routine. Du coup elle opta pour se boucler les cheveux en espérant qu'il aime le risque qu'elle vient de prendre. Le temps passait extrêmement vite et lorsqu'Elena regarda à son téléphone portable, ce dernier indiquait déjà 18 heures et il lui fallait encore enfiler sa robe. Mais avant cela elle se parfuma. Elle réfléchissait à ce qui lui manquait et à vrai dire il ne lui restait plus que sa robe et ses escarpins à enfiler, donc elle s'exécuta.

De son côté Stefan passait par la même étape, après avoir pris sa douche une fois de plus, il se parfuma un peu partout et commença à se mettre de la laque dans les cheveux afin de les tenir en place. Il mit une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon et une veste de smoking noir. Il adorait ce jeu de contraste bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment recherché, mais à vrai dire ça faisait tous le temps mouche. Une fois habillé il sortit de la salle de bain et regarda Lexi

\- Nœud papillon ou cravate ?

\- Wow t'es magnifique toi. Et j'opte pour la cravate

\- Merci t'es la meilleure

Stefan retourne donc d'où il venait et en ressorti quelques minutes après avec une cravate noir en prime. Ce dernier avait juste un sac en plus ce qui éveilla la curiosité de Lexi

\- Y'a quoi là-dedans ?

\- Surprise. Je ne te dis rien comme ça je suis sûr qu'Elena aura bien une surprise

\- Merde t'abuse. T'as intérêt de tout m'expliquer petit cul !

\- Oui tu sauras tout ne t'en fais pas. Bon allez souhaites moi bonne chance

\- Pas besoin c'est dans la poche

\- Non on ne sait jamais

Il se dirigea avec son sac vers la chambre d'Elena et une fois devant cette dernière il donna deux coups afin de lui faire part de sa présence. En attendant qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir, le beau gosse jouait avec ses clés de voiture. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et Stefan eut le souffle coupé totalement lorsque ses yeux entrèrent en contact avec Elena. Elle portait une robe en bustier bleu et des escarpins qui la grandissaient à tel point qu'elle faisait la même taille que lui.

\- Wow tu es juste splendide Elena

\- Merci Stefan et tu n'es pas dégueulasse non plus je dois avouer

Stefan lui lança un petit sourire et il lui tendit le bras. Elle passa donc son bras sous celui de son « cavalier » et il marchait bras dessus, bras dessous. Comme tout homme galant Stefan ouvrit la porte de sa voiture à sa jeune demoiselle la laissant entrer ensuite puis il ferma une fois qu'elle était bien en place. Il en profita pour mettre son sac dans le coffre sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Une fois arrivée au restaurant, il précisa à Elena de rester dans la voiture et il en sortit afin de lui ouvrir la porte. En sortant cette dernière l'en remercia ce qui le fit sourire. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et étaient accueilli par une belle jeune femme qui les plaça à une table pour deux personnes et elle leur apporta la carte. Une fois parti, il prit la parole

\- J'aime bien tes cheveux bouclés. C'est nouveau et ça te va bien

\- Merci … J'avais peur que ça ne te plaise pas

\- Ne t'en fais pas ça me plait

\- C'est l'essentiel alors

La serveuse fit alors irruption et leur demanda ce qu'ils comptaient donc commander. Stefan prit la parole

\- Allé je me fais plaisir mettez moi une entrecôte saignante avec des frites

\- Et pour moi ça sera votre assiette de poissons avec du riz et une sauce à l'oseille

La petite blonde nous pris la carte des mains, nous laissant donc parler encore avant qu'elle ne vienne avec les plats

\- Alors dis-moi ce que tu as fait du coup pendant mon absence

\- Et bien j'ai continué Whitmore. Je suis en deuxième année et je vais bientôt devoir choisir une spécialisation et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas encore

\- Hm je vois. Et tu hésites entre quelques spécialités ou c'est encore le flou

\- C'est plus ou moins flou. Je sais que je ne vais pas prendre la chirurgie parce que je ne suis pas vraiment doué, mais pour le reste je sais pas encore.

\- Tu as encore le temps ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que le moment venu tu feras le bon choix

\- J'espère mais je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas doué pour faire le bon choix du premier coup

Elle me regarde me laissant comprendre qu'il a fallu que je perde la vie pour qu'elle se rende compte que c'était moi l'homme de sa vie et personne d'autres

\- Il y a un début à tout Elena

Alors que les plats arrivaient à table, ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et rien, par moment ils rigolaient ensemble et c'était mignon à voir c'est vrai. En dessert, ce dernier opta pour une tarte tatin et elle pour un café gourmand. Lorsque ceux-ci furent posé sur la table, ils avaient qu'une envie c'était de vite le manger. Stefan entama sa tarte tatin puis posa son regard sur Elena et il lui tendit sa cuillère afin de lui faire gouter. Elle mangea et le remercia puis à son tour fit la même chose. Les regards qu'ils se lançaient étaient de plus en plus envieux, ça se voyait qu'ils voulaient l'un comme l'autre se sauter dessus et s'embrasser mais ils se retenaient et à vrai dire ils n'étaient pas ensemble à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Stefan avait posé sa main sur la table et alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, Elena posa sa main sur le dessus de la main du jeune homme et elle la lui caressait ce qui le fit légèrement sourire. D'ailleurs son regard à présent n'était plus focalisé sur l'extérieur mais sur Elena ce qui la fit rougir. Maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire, Stefan proposa à Elena de partir et cette accepta poliment. Stefan régla la note, et en sortant, Elena glissa sa main dans celle du beau jeune homme et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

Une fois arrivée à la voiture, le gentleman laissa entrer la jeune femme dans son bolide, et il se dirigea vers le siège conducteur. A peine rentrée et assis qu'elle lui demandait ou ils allaient

\- Dis-moi ou on va Stefan

\- Non c'est une surprise

\- Allez s'il te plait

\- Non je te dirais rien te fatigue pas. Je vais te mettre la radio comme ça tu penseras à autre chose

Lorsqu'il alluma la radio, une musique retentit, cette dernière était vraiment entrainante et Elena était à présent plus occupé à danser légèrement plutôt qu'à penser à la surprise que j'avais préparé. Puis après cette légère mélodie, vint les paroles et ça me disait quelques choses. Effectivement c'était une musique extrêmement connu : The Best Day Of My Life de American Authors. Lorsque la musique se termina, nous étions arrivés et Elena me regarda.

\- La musique reflète la vérité. C'est réellement le plus beau jour de ma vie

Il se contenta uniquement de sourire mais il ne lui donna pas de réponse. Une fois sorti de la voiture, elle remarqua que nous étions sur un parking vide, devant un grand bâtiment et elle ne comprenait pas. Il prit le sac dans mon coffre et il se dirigea vers l'entrée et cette dernière me suivi à l'intérieur. Une fois rentré elle commença à comprendre mais qu'à moitié, puisqu'à travers la baie vitrée elle put voir que nous étions à la piscine olympique municipal.

\- Mais je n'ai pas de maillot Stefan

\- On y va en sous vêtement c'est bon t'inquiète pas

\- Hm ok

Bien entendu il n'y avait plus personne ici et c'est ce qui faisait tous le charme de la suite. Une fois déshabillé, les deux spécimens se dirigèrent vers la piscine mais alors qu'Elena s'apprêta à plonger dans le grand bassin, Stefan l'arrêta

\- Non pas dans celui-là Elena, on va dans le moyen

\- Pourquoi ? Je sais nager ne t'en fais pas

\- Je sais mais l'eau est plus chaude ici et au moins on a pied et c'est plus facile pour continuer à parler

\- Ouais pas bête ça

Elle entra en premier dans l'eau et il la suivit puis il passa ses mains devant ses yeux et il lui leva la tête

\- Assieds-toi dans l'eau Elena fais-moi confiance

Elle s'exécuta

\- Tu fais quoi là Stefan ?

Il était assis dans l'eau derrière elle et il enleva ses mains de devant ses yeux et elle n'en revenait pas. La particularité de ce bassin et qu'il n'y a pas de plafond et donc qu'on peut voir directement le ciel et donc ils étaient tous les deux à la piscine tout en regardant les étoiles.

\- Wow c'est magnifique Stefan merci

Stefan passa ses bras autour d'Elena et cette dernière se sentait en sécurité et à l'aise. Pour rien au monde elle voudrait être autre part en ce moment même. Puis une étoile filante fit son apparition dans le ciel

\- Tu l'as vu celle là

\- Oui

\- Fais un vœu Elena

Cette dernière ferme les yeux et commence à faire son vœu et une fois son vœu fini elle prend la parole

\- A ton tour Stefan

Il fit exactement la même chose sauf que cette fois ci alors qu'il avait les yeux fermés, la jolie brune posa ses mains sur le visage du playboy et elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Stefan souri légèrement et le lui rendit son baiser

\- Tu sais Elena, pour moi aussi c'est bien le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je t'aime

\- Je t'aime tellement moi aussi Stefan

Elle lui saute dessus et ils s'embrassent sous l'eau puis une fois qu'ils remontent à la surface de l'eau pour reprendre leur respiration, Elena caressa le visage de Stefan

\- Tu m'as manqué Stefan, et je ne veux plus jamais te perdre. Je t'aime trop pour te perdre à nouveau. Tu es l'homme de ma vie, l'amour de ma vie, j'en suis certaine, je le sais

\- Tu m'as également manqué Elena et ne t'en fais pas tu ne me perdras pas. Je t'aime pour toujours et à jamais tu t'en souviens ?

Elle lui sourit amoureusement et l'embrasse à nouveau


End file.
